This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Use of GDNF-Releasing Nanofiber Nerve Guide Conduits for the Repair of Conus Medullaris/Cauda Equina Injury in the Non-Human Primate. All animals will undergo Xray and MRI imaging, behavioral recordings, treadmill training, a surgery to cause a lumosacral nerve root avulsion as well as post-surgical tracer and anatomical marker injections. After the lumbosacral nerve root avulsion, four of the five groups will also undergo a surgical therapy to hopefully ameliorate the expected hindlimb paresis caused by the surgery.